It is known water shoe (Inventors Bruner; Roderick S., U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,204; Class A63B 031/11, published Aug. 18, 1998) which comprises sole and attached to sole upper body. Direct extension of sole from side wall is flipper shaped flexible swimming element. Indicated shoe is anticipated both for walking on beech and swimming, in which connection the shoe facilitates swimming and reduces the power inputs of swimmer.
The deficiency of indicated shoe is relatively inconveniency when walking on the beach due to flipper shaped flexible swimming element attached to sole. Beside this design of the shoe does not consider the dynamic of swimmer's foot, which tends to turn outside during working stroke of the leg, when such tendency is strengthened due to outer position of the swimming element. (Increasing of pressure on the foot's outer part)
Beside this due to design additional tractive force produced by swimming element during working stroke is not directed along but athwart the foot and hence to swimming direction, that is less promotional.